Divine Intervention
by lynne 'n' lanna
Summary: when the secret relationship between JJ and Reid is out, Strauss decides to do something about it. One thing she could not have expected, was a pregnant Emily on a suger rush, a goat and a BAU family intervention. Team fic: H/P JJ/Re M/G first fic, enjoy!


**Hi guys! Its Lanna, and this is the first joint story between Lynne and myself.**

**We wish we owned it, but Criminal Minds belongs to some incredibly lucky people other that aren't us :/**

Doctor Spencer Reid sat on the other side of a fine chestnut coloured desk, that of which was dotted with odd objects up as far as the edges. He looked closely at each and every one of these objects, on which quickly caught his eye. A pink haired troll sat on top of a HB pencil, staring the doctor out of it with his beady little eyes and Reid attempted to pass no heed of it; instead continuing to look about the desk.

He took one steady glance to his left to see JJ sitting silently in her seat, trying to compose her facial expression, while they both listened to the continuous thumping and clicking that hit the wooden flooring every two seconds. He brushed strands of hair from his eyes as they began to trail off to the metal name stand placed in the centre of the desk.

Chief Erin Strauss.

They both avoided making eye contact with the chief until she threw a book about FBI rules down onto the desk, causing it to shake and a small spillage of coffee to take place. She looked down on them, squinting her eyes while she buttoned up the cuffs of her shirt and the FBI agents gulped as their superior gave them the evils and hoped she wouldn't come down on them like a ton of bricks.

"Care to explain?" she prompted sternly, still towering high above them waiting for one of them to squeal. The agents exchanged a brief glance with each other and JJ crossed her legs while Reid entwined his fingers and rested them on his tummy.

"_Explain_?"

"Doctor Reid, may I ask why you are acting so incredibly dumb for a man who graduated top of his class, from high school, at 12?"

"No, I just need you to clarify the real meaning behind what you are attempting to ask us to explain" he stated, while she shot daggers his way. Damn that man could be too confusing to the human species most of the time, but she continued to employ him simply because...no-one could do his job better than himself. She glanced over at JJ who remained silent their whole duration in the stuffy office, then whipped her head back around at the chilling click of Strauss' bony fingers. Why did this feel so much like being in High School again?

"The real meaning Doctor Reid is this" she picked up a smoke stained TV remote and pressed a button. She watched with great amusement as the scenes began to unfold, the locker room bathroom, the interrogation room and in the elevator; moments neither Reid nor JJ wanted to watch after the original instalment. The agents watched as she turned her head, a sly gleam to her eyes and a slight upturn to the side of her lips caused them to gulp and rethink about turning the cameras to Hotch's office in the future.

"So tell me Agent, how long has this been going on?"

JJ tried to look surprised but all failed when she looked nervously at her hands. "Seven Months"

"_Seven_ months?"

"Chief Strauss, did you know that it takes 3,000 cows to supply the American national football league with enough leather for a year's supply of footballs?" She gaped at him like he had just grown 10 extra heads and returned her focus to JJ who was staring blankly before her, fiddling about with her thumbs while her superior stared down on her.

"Really? 7 months? Well that seems like a rather long amount of time that both of you went unnoticed in having an intimate and personal relationship. Don't you agree?" she questioned, pondering on her words for a few moments then she stood and walked around to the other side of her desk.

So..."

"Doctor Reid, I have no choice but to put you under immediate-"

Hotch and Emily burst into the office, the door swinging off the hinges as a sharp crack drove its way through the glass panelled door.

"Are you CRAZY?" Emily exclaimed, stomping toward Strauss with angry eyes while Hotch attempted to hold her back; much to the annoyance of Emily.

"Excuse me Agent Prentiss but I believe this is a private meeting-"

"You can take that private meeting and stick it where the sun don't shine!" JJ bit her lower lip in attempt not to laugh as Reid watched in great interest allowing himself to let out a small and fairly quiet chuckle, Strauss gaped at her as if she had joined Reid in the extra head growing, while all Hotch could do was close his eyes and face palm himself. Hayley never acted THIS bad when she was pregnant with Jack. Emily was acting very much like a kid on the biggest sugar rush of their life, who wasn't getting what she wanted.

"I beg your pardon agent" It was clear to anyone Chief Strauss was suffering from shock the key sign being her round as oranges eyes, while her jaw dropped and the tips of her fingers brushed along her lower lip.

"I said stick your-" She was cut off by an embarrassed Hotch who covered her mouth and took her by the arm and attempting to guide her toward the door but failed to do so. Emily was taking none of this. None at all.

"Emily, I think she said that because-"

One simple glare led to a silent Hotch.

"Are you SERIOUSLY reducing my wages because I'm..._pregnant_?" The last word sounded like acid slipping from the tip of her tongue, a vile sound and she glared daggers at Strauss; who sat upright in a rather annoyed fashion as she was being called every curse word that Emily had ever encountered.

"Yes agent, I believe I am"

"Because I'm pregnant? You are discriminating against me! I have the right to bring this to the court of law and sue you for being a bitch!" She seemed pretty content with her loud promise and was eventually led away by Hotch, who still had her voice ringing in his ears long after she had quieted down. Strauss returned her gaze to a trembling JJ and a confused yet interested Reid and sighed as she noticed the tears in JJ's eyes and the smile behind her hands.

"Outbursts like that are quiet common with pregnant women, it-"

"Reid, please. Just don't talk"

"But-"

"I have a gun"

Reid was instantly silent.

**Haha thanks for reading guys! all hail Lynne who wrote most of this!**  
**Please leave us a review telling us what you think, 'cause that would be seriously awesome ;D  
****Oh also, what do people think of our pregnant Emily? Heh heh heh...it's all Hotch's fault ;D  
****-Lynne and Lanna**


End file.
